As the Melody in Head Never Fades
by Bunny910
Summary: Kobato Fujimoto lost her dad. Fuuma and Kamui comes to her care. She goes into a shop and a witch tells She has 2 years to grant her wish. during this she meets countless people, falls in love and the help of Iroyogi, maybe know who is really her mother
1. Chapter 1: The Still Bittersweet Silence

**I do not these Characters CLAMP. The story/plot belongs to me**

* * *

I would always wake up in the morning, get dress, take Ioryogi-san with me and go hug my Daddy! As soon as got dressed, I was crawl to my daddy's room. I jumped and glomp him!

"Ack! Kobato-chan I know I don't have work but please don't do that. I thought I was going to have a heart attack." He was look happy and yet worried at the same time.

"Daddy? You aren't sick are you? If you are sick again then let's go to the doctor's." I was very worried for daddy because he is the only who takes care of me. But Daddy has been sick for a very long time. My mommy died when I was baby so daddy has always taken care of me.

"Hey, are you hungry? I'll make pancake today." As he said when he got out of bed to make us breakfast.

"Okay!" I be waiting in the kitchen!" as I went off, I saw a glimpse of Daddy looking so very sad.

Minutes came as I went to kitchen with him. I had my plate, maple syrup, and my fork. I put Ioryogi-san in front of me so I wouldn't get him dirty. The I heard a omp sound near me.

"Kobato-chan the pancakes are done" then he saw a glimpse of Ioryogi-san. He picked him up and said he said with a sad smile on his kind face "You know this is older than you. A wonderful person had this stiff animal, took him everywhere, and too named him Ioryogi-san."

"Daddy? Do you mean my mommy?" I wanted to know but knowing daddy, he would be speechless.

"Come on let's finish our pancakes!"

"Okay daddy!"

During the whole morning we played games, danced, and reading to me. Then afternoon came as finished our wonderful pancakes. Then the rain came, you could hear the drops one by one hitting very object it has cleansed.

"Hey Kobato-chan, would you like for me to play the piano?

I nodded. I was very happy! He hasn't played the piano for a very long time. He was playing my favorite song The Coming Day After Tomorrow" I sing la la's to this wonderful song my mother sang long ago. Papa has never really told much about her except that she sings really well and I look exactly like her. He never had pictures of him or anything to do with her. Maybe someday he will tell me

(cough, cough) I saw something red then I realized it was blood. Then I saw Daddy collapse on the floor as he just finished the song

"Daddy! Daddy!" I said as I was running to him

"Kobato-san I am sorry…. (Cough, cough) I never told you anything about Sayaka-sensei, Domoto, and your Mother…"

"Daddy stop talking! I'll go get help. The doctor…! I'll go get him" but he grabbed my arm with the last of his strength.

"No, I know I have sick for a long time and I want you stay here. I know you are still very young, so very young but I want you stay here… (cough, cough) You know stuff animal you carry and treasure…. It was your Mother's"

"Daddy who is Sayaka-sensei? Domoto-san? And who is my mother?" tears burst from my face

"Here. Take this pocket watch…" as he gave to me in shaking hand. "You are very precious to me my daughter… (cough, cough) when I see you I see her…. When I see her I will probably scold her for **that time**….."

"Daddy don't go! Don't leave me behind! I am going to miss your piano playing! Your pancakes! I am going to miss you!" I grabbed his hand

"Don't worry…. I won't leave you because (cough, cough) I love you-u….Please keep on smiling as you always do"

"DADDY!" His eyes closed gently with a smile. I shacked him numerous times to see if would wake up. So I ran out the door to get help.

I ran and ran.

* * *

"Hey Kamui-chan do want to go out to another date tomorrow?"

"Fuma-san please don't use chan. Use san or I punch you next time. Got that?"

"My, my Kamui. You sure are not as a violent as your twin brother"

Kamui tried to punch Fuma, but Fuma grabbed him hand and put it down

"There's no need to be jealous. I wanted to be with you not him. Remember that"

Kamui was blushing and trying to not make Fuma to see his face.

"Help! Help!"

Then I bumped in a tall man wearing glasses. He had somewhat spiky hair under an umbrella with a boy almost his age except had a very beautiful face. They both had black hair.

"Be careful. It's not good to be out in the rain with no umbrella. Where are your parents?" as the pretty boy said while trying to put me under the umbrella

"Please you have help my daddy! He collapsed; and stopped moving. I don't know how to use a phone. Please help me" I was crying and crying.

"Let's go Kamui. I am going to call the hospital. You get the kid"

Kamui nodded. He picked me up and carried me until we got to my house.

As soon as we got there the ambulance was there too.

"Excuse me Miss. We have to get you to the ambulance. We need both of you to come." As one of the ambulance people said.

"Shh. It's alright. Just sleep for now" The pretty boy patted my back and tried to comfort me. I could see the other man was being stern and serious. I went to sleep from crying so much that I fell asleep.

Then I woke up from the commotion from when they put him a room. We waited and waited until the doctor came out and shook his head. I was crying more than ever before

"Excuse me. Are you Kobato Fujimoto -san?

I nodded as I was still crying and hugging as hard as I could to Ioryogi-san.

"Well do you know anybody you go with?"

I shook my head

"Well see what we can do" as he looked so very sad

The really tall man stepped forward and said "Let me take care of her!"

I was shocked that the stranger wanted to take me in. Why?

"What you can't do that? You are compete stanger! How do I know that I can trust you and that you won't do anything bad to her?" The doctor looked like he was going to punch him.

"That maybe true but you don't really have a choice, right? There is no one that can take care of her, so I will"

The doctor looked like he was in a corner. "HMPH! Fine, come with me and you will get the papers"

They both waked to another room and I could no longer see them.

"He's not doing it for pity. He's doing because he wants to. That is what makes a kind, foolish person." As the pretty boy said with a sad smile

"um… what is your name?' I said as my tears stopped.

"My name is Kamui Shirou. And I know you are Kobato Fujimoto. And that other person is Fuma Monou. He's an idiot but he's a good person. So he will care of you as your Father would. Listen I don't really know about much about you father but it looked like he was kind man to keep smiling to the end. I too lost a parent. Just know that he is place that he is not hurting anymore."

"Thank you for saying such a kind thing about my Daddy". I sniffed. Kamui gave me handkerchief.

I heard foot steps coming here.

"Alright! Kobato-chan it's dark so let's go to my place. We will get your stuff tomorrow so wait until then. I will try my best to take care of you and love you as much as your own father did. And you too will have a mommy to take care of you" as Fuma looked at Kamui

"Let's go…" as Kamui look happy and scared at the same time.

"Okay" Fuma hold on to my hand as I walking with him to my new home

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Wishing?

**I do not these Characters CLAMP. The story/plot belongs to me**

**

* * *

**

I had gone home with Fuma-san under a big umbrella. It was still raining, I wondered if the earth was crying for the people had lost someone for that has happened. Then we have stopped at a complex apartment building that was 2 stories high. It looks somewhat old.

"Ah Welcome Home. Monou-san. Your Brother and his good friend came already." I could see that woman waving at them. She looked so nice.

"Thanks Mama" As Fuma waved back. It looked like Kamui was trying to hide.

As we got up the stairs I saw a glimpse by the door peaking out a little. I saw a boy who looked around 13 to 14 years old. He had glasses, black hair, and had indigo eyes. Who was he? Then when we got up I could the doors.

"It's not much but I hope you like it. Alright?"

"Okay Monou-san." I couldn't feel my tears anymore. Even thought I had not know much about him, I felt I could trust him and Kamui-san.

"Welcome back Fuma. So how was your da-? Hmm? Who is this young girl?" said the man with one eye glass. He was dressed in all black, has glasses, and a long, chain, golden, cross necklace. All I could think was how many people wear glasses in this building?

Fuma grinned and said "Your niece. Please Kobato-chan, pay no attention from him. He's just a cold fish. Please call me Fuma-san, and call Kamui, mama and that cold fish is named Seishiro. Call him Uncle Seishiro"

"Fuma what do mean "niece"? I knew you were lolicon! Or is it you and kam-!

Kamui looked really mad, maybe he wants to be called papa not mama. He walked inside a room and I followed him. I saw a girl who looked really beautiful. She had short black hair, wearing a black cloak, and too was wearing all black. Then I realized it was a boy! Kamui dropped himself to couch. The boy looked at me with a smile.

"Hello what is your name?"

"My name is Kobato Fujimoto" as I bowed to him.

"My name is Subaru. You have met my twin brother Kamui. I guess we are going to be neighbors. Are you hungry? I have an apple" He was prepared to get the apple.

I nod and he went. I went up to the couch while I was still hold on to Ioryogi-san. I could still hear Fuma and Seishiro arguing, so I was just ignoring them. I looked at Kamui.

"What?" as he tried to look away.

"um….. Kamui-san about what Fuma-san said about me calling you Mama. Were you upset because you wanted you be called Papa?"

Kamui looked away, and said "No, I don't mind if you call me Mama. Just not Fuma saying it"

"Is Fuma-san important to you?" I didn't understand. When Kamui talks about Fuma he looks happy. But when Fuma goes to Kamui and says things. Kamui looks like he is going to kill him.

"I am back with the apple. Eh? Kobato you look puzzled. Never mind. What time are you to go to bed? "

"I was puzzled because I don't understand if Kamui-san doesn't like or likes Fuma? Ah! My bedtime is 8:30."

Subaru chuckled "Kobato-san. Its 8:00 so you can still have to apple to eat. Did you ask Kamui if likes Fuma-san?"

Kamui did not look at me. He just stared at the window; I could see his ears were red.

"Kobato-san where are you going to sleep?"

I didn't think of that! Where? Well as long as Ioryogi-san was with me and Daddy near m-….. That's right. Daddy….. I hope where he that he is happy. I have to keep smiling like he told me. Even If it hard.

"Kobato-san, are you okay? You look like you are going to cry. Did I say something?"

Then tears came out me. Subaru came closer and gave me a hug. "Sorry For what I said. It's okay."

Fuma and Seishiro came in the room, quiet. Fuma picked me and I forgot to get my apple. Luckily Subaru handed me the apple.

"Okay Kobato-chan. Let's go to my room. This is Subaru's and Seishiro's room. Good night!" I was shocked that they both lived together. I thought it was the twin's room. Kamui picked him self up and was beside Fuma and me. Subaru waved good night to me and I waved back. He sure was nice person.

Fuma opened the door and bit bigger than the one next door.

"Okay. Kobato-chan after you finish that apple you can go to sleep me, kamui or by yourself?"

I pointed to Kamui. With that Kamui picked me up and took me futon, and covered me in a blanket. I fell asleep right away. I was just so sad that Daddy was gone and he never told me about my mother. Who was she? Who were those people that Daddy what talking about? So Ioryogi-san was my mother's stuff animal too. Where do I find the answer to my questions? My head was pondering with these questions with in my dreams. I was running. It was pitch black then I heard a voice "You will know soon. I can promise you that" It was daddy's voice. I shouted him name but nothing back at me. Then I saw smoke.

"Do you have a wish" it sounded like woman's voice "A wish to know about you mother? I can grant it"

"Who's there? How do know that?"

"I deal with wishes so I suspected that you have a wish. Not many people can do that can cross in to my dream. You must be very strong"

"Your Father was man with no spiritual powers, none. Tell me child what is your name?" I smell the smoke from her but I could still not see her.

"My name is Kobato Fujimoto!"

"Then we will soon meet again…."

More smoke came in front of my face. When I was going to ask my eye had just opened in a sec. I saw Kamui's face in front of me. He was still sleeping. He sure was pretty. He could go easily as a girl. I put the head up and saw Fuma-san awake and making breakfast.

I tried to get out but kamui's arm was hugging me. I tried to wiggle out and made it out! What a dream….. I wondered what that woman looked like. Then my focus was on the egg omelet Fuma made. He had a big meal for 3 people.

"Good Morning Kobato-chan. Boy, you two can sure sleep." He said as he poured juice into a cup.

"Good Morning" I was rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Hey Kobato-chan I finished making breakfast, so how bout I wake up Mama." He walked forward to Kamui. _I was worried what he was going to do._ Fuma bend down to Kamui's face and blew in his ear. Kamui woke up from it and smiled. I thought to myself_, he smiled! That is bad news! _Kamui hit Fuma in the head and left a big bump on him. Then he walked to the table where I had sit down. He sat and I staring at my juice. I looked at Kamui and I saw that eyes just turned yellow for a few secondds. It was like cat's eyes. Kamui was eating his omelet and I did to. Fuma was walking very hurtful.

"Ow! That Hurt! You please not do that. Beside know you; you could sleep until the afternoon. So I had to wake you up."

I still didn't get it. Does he like Fuma or not? My head was starting to hurt from all that thinking so I at just going to have breakfast.

"Yes but couldn't do some other ways to wake me up? And that woman…" as he was taking a bite from the omelet.

"Yes. I have to make a deliver today. So you have to take care of her and get her things."

Kamui nodded.

"Kobato-chan did you have good night sleep?" before take a chug from his coffee

"Um… um… I was thinking so many things last night that my head was spinning and I head a woman talking to me about a wishes and about mother and a bit of father. She told me that we would meet again" as my head was staring at the floor

They were both silent and didn't speak.

"We'll she will have come with me for a while. I guess you have come with to my job." Fuma-san said with a sigh.

I nodded.

* * *

Shortly after breakfast I walked with Fuma to his job, Kamui was there too. Fuma was wearing a long, green, tattered, cloak with a sign of a red tower. When we stopped, it looked like a small shop that surrounded by other buildings. I saw 2 girls who older than me, with odd colors of pink and blue.

"Welcome Fuma, Kamui, and Kobato Fujimoto-chan" I was surprised it was the same voice I had heard from my dream. A woman had stepped out the shop wearing a long kimono. She had red eyes, her hair was black and full of layers, and the expression on her would make you speechless.

"I told you we would meet again. You can call me Yuko Ichnara. I grant wishes. So what is yours?

* * *

**Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Nostalgia

I do not these Characters CLAMP does. The story/plot belongs to me.

**

* * *

**

"Come in to my shop." The witch had opened the door us. When we walked in the shop it was so beautiful. The two girls came to me and both hold my hands, to show me the way to go grant my wish.

"You may sit here" it was a small table with 2 elegant chairs.

"I am going to make some tea" Yuko-san nodded, so Kamui and Fuma left.

"Well you what to call me. This is Maru and Moro. I am sorry about your Father recently. I know that you are thinking about this wish….. What do you wish for? Could it be your Father? To not sense those things? To go an other world?"

I shocked my head left to right. I knew that no matter what I he can never come back.

"Or do you wish about your mother?" those words flew into ear the second I hear it.

I nodded softly, hugging Ioryogi-san.

"Alright then. Your price will to fill up this bottle and your watch that is in your pocket."

My eyes were wide, how did she know about my watch? I took it out from my hand and put it on the table.

"Good. Maru, Moro could bring **that** bottle please." They two girls left laughing. "Put your stuff animal on the table."

I put Ioryogi-san on the table. Yuko stood up and was saying some words I couldn't hear. Then I looked on the table and I saw a purple circle on there. Then I felt a snap and my head started to hurt. I wanted to scream. Why? Why seeing that circle did hurt my head? When I opened my eyes and put my arms down from my ears. I saw Ioryogi-san standing.

"Yo!" Ioryogi put his stuff arm up.

"This will be your helper of your price from your watch. I have made sure to tell you nothing about anything, only a bit of his past, so he can never tell you anything about quest the you will soon be on. Take of her pup."

"Who are you calling pup? My name is Ioryogi-san!" He breathed out fire from his mouth.

"Umm can I have my watch back?" I hid behind the chair.

"No! Listen Kid! I am your helper! What is your name?"

"Kobato Fujimoto!"

We had heard the door open fast, it was the twins.

"Oh good, you have the bottle." They had given her a small glass bottle. It had a dove on the top of it with wings on the edge.

"Um… What I am to do with it?" I had gone up to try to sit on the chair.

"You are fill people's broken or wounded hearts. Sicne you are still very young, you have 6 years to fill it up and you must come to shop 2 twice a year to see me. But if want to, you can come and visit once in awhile.

"Okay Yuko-san!"

"I am back with some tea" Fuma went inside the room and placed the tea on the table.

"Ah, just in time. Let's go outside and drink it" We had all followed her outside with her. There was a chime, short green grass and pretty pink tree.

"That tree is called a Sakura Tree" said Fuma.

"Hey let's play Kobato-chan!" the twins both grabbed my arms and ran to the grass.

"Ooh! Okay!"

We had played tag for all we could. Yuko and the other were talking, I didn't know what but I kept on tripping most of the time.

"Kobato! How clumsy can you get?" Ioryogi was breathing out fire and it almost hit me

"I am sorry Ioryogi-san!" I ran and hid behind the tree.

"So Yuko-san, you want me to take her on some of my deliveries?" Fuma was putting his tea down.

"Yes, something happened to that child when I used my magic. Tell me what do you think she is?"

"Witch, I can tell that you know what she is. What makes you think this idiot knows?" then Kamui took a sip from his tea.

"I am offended! What is she, because to me I see an innocent little girl?" Fuma tried to hug Kamui but scratched him with one his long finger nails.

"You are on right track on that Fuma. I am sure that boy will too know soon." Yuko took a sip from her tea and ignoring Kamui almost killing Fuma.

I looked at them again and Kamui was smacking Fuma on the head. I soon realized that Kamui's finger nail grew. I wondered how he did that. Suddenly I saw Fuma's head went back.

"Ack! Kamui-san he has almost reached death!" I ran to Kamui to make him stop, but I tripped and fell on face.

"Hey, you alright Kobato-san?" Kamui walked to me.

"Yes but I think I smooched my nose."

Maru and Moro both danced "She fell! She fell!"

I looked up; it seems that Yuko-san gave Fuma tiny blue bell.

"Kamui-san how did you make your fingers grow like that?" His eyes were wide and he mumbled some words.

"Kobato! Can't you tell he is vampire?"

"What is that?"

"I'll explain when we get your stuff" Kamui picked me up like a doll and I just smiled. He put me down so I could sit next Yuko.

"I am off Yuko-san" Fuma stood in the middle of the backyard.

"Alright. You are going to the country of the Hanshin Republic. I am going to send you there." She lifted up her arm and a rainbow glow came out of her arm. My head start to screech. I closed my ear and I wanted to scream. I saw Fuma saying some words but I could hear them. Then it the circle was gone and I head was back to normal.

"Well now he is gone. I suppose we should get your things. Good day Witch." Kamui picked up Ioryogi-san and I bowed with him.

"Goodbye you two. Kamui please don't feel lonely now that your hubby is gone."

I heard a snap sound.

"Hey is not my hubby and I AM NOT LONELY!" I could see clearly that his face was red

"You are being such Tsundere, you know that?"

Kamui walked away fast and I ran to him.

Yuko had closed the door.

We walk were walk very silent until Kamui opened his mouth "A vampire is aperson who drinks an E's blood. We can go out in sun and we are not immortal. We just have long life spans and stronger than the average human. Subaru and I are both pure bloods and not those fake stereotypical "vampires" like you see in movies and books."

"Oh like what fake stereotypical things do they say?"

Kamui looked like he ate drank some sour milk. "Well they say we are afraid of crosses, garlic, we can come out in night, but in some, we say we sparkle when we are out in the sun.

"That sounds very weak, you know that Kobato?" Ioryogi had jumped on the head.

"Yes it does. Ah there it is! I have the key!" I had ran and tripped again.

"Kobato!" Why are you so clumsy?" he was squished on my face.

"I am sorry Ioryogi-san!" I took out my key and opened the door. It felt so cold in there. Kamui went straight inside. Then I got up, grabbed Ioryogi-san, and went inside. The first thing I saw was the piano. That song was still in my head. I went to touch it.

"Father, did you know that this would happen?" I place my fingers one by one on the keys.

"Kobato-san I need to know place is your room!"

"I am coming!" I thought to myself, I know that he can't come back but I'll keep on smiling.

I saw Kamui and pointed to my room. It was a light orange room with little chicks and doves. It had a small bed and an envelope under it was a box.

"Hey it's my new school envelope!" I had grabbed it.

Kamui looked very questionable. "What is that?"

"It's supposed to be the school I am to go this year. I am going to be in kindergarten. It's a rich school academy. Father wanted me to there. Since he was a lawyer, I was able to go." I gave with a sad smile.

Kamui asked "What is this school called?"

"It's called Ashford Academy!"

* * *

**Hoped you liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4 Turning to a new path

I do not these Characters CLAMP does. The story/plot belongs to me

**

* * *

**

"Ashford Academy?" Kamui had looked puzzled "Do you still want to go there?"

"Yes. My father worked very hard for me to go, so I will."

Kamui made smile and moved his arm. He gently patted my head. "Then let's get everything ready. I am sure that he would want you to look forward. I am sure that Fuma will try to for you to attend there. And that your father would be very proud."

By the time we had gather everything it was almost nightfall. Kamui and I gathered all of the clothing, dolls, picture of my father and me. It took time to gather everything. I had looked back and smiled with a bit of tears. The house that I had known for a bit of years, I had turned and Kamui. I hope that I fill up the bottle and know who the people that Father was talking about are.

"Hey are you okay only talking this stuff? Kid?" Iroyogi-san went on my shoulder.

I nodded. I wiped my tears and carried my stuff to the apartment. When I was walking Kamui looked like he wanted to talk but at the same time he didn't.

"Do you want me to tell you of how Fuma and we met? I mean by we, I mean Subaru and I."

"Okay." I was interested and so was Iroyogi-san.

"Subaru and I had just traveled from another dimension. The time was old; it looked like the Edo period. In front us we had saw a doctor and a very young teenage boy helping him from a far. The doctor was Seishiro and the other was Fuma. They seemed very friendly at first. Subaru and Seishiro seem to be with each other all the time. The other boy he did not tell his name. Back then I did not know that he was Fuma; he changed so much back then. I even had forgotten about him that time. It was not so very long ago in a place called Tokyo, after a group of travelers left. He asked me if we had met before and I said no. He looked so sad, but I need to need to save Subaru."

"What do mean save?"

Kamui's eyes were very sad, almost as if he were to cry. I had looked at him. It must have been so hard for him. I am sure he had a harder life then I did when he was my age. Maybe someday he will tell me the rest of what happened. I glimpsed up. I saw the old apartment building. The boy I had seen yesterday in that room.

"My, Hello there Watanuki-kun. How was school? I can't believe that you are going to high school next year." it was the woman from the building that had greeted Fuma.

"Hello. It was fun, have lots of homework to do and I am cooking something delicious for us. Haha!" the boy moved forward to the lady.

Kamui looked at him, "It seems he has not met her yet as in other worlds."

"What are you all mean "worlds"" I tugged his arm.

"It means that more than one place. When you travel to other worlds there are people that you meet that you think are the same but yet different. There are other versions of you in other places. The witch said that you will be helping Fuma a few times when the witch will send you."

"I don't understand." I looked so questioned.

"I do! I was from another world. That's all I remember of my past." Iroyogi-san stood on top of my head.

"Really? Then let's go inside and see if Subaru or Fuma is back and we talk about what you said, dog." Kamui smiled so very peaceful.

I have never really seen him smile but this time was my first time to see it. Maybe it was because of Yuko said. Was it Tsubasa, Tsunami? No it was Tsundere. My mind was pondering when we were both walked to the apartment; the landlord lady greeted us back. And we greeted her. I was pondering so much that I had bumped into a person. I looked up and saw the glasses boy.

"I am sorry. Are you hurt? Did I ruin anything in your boxes?" He went half was down and looked at them. I shivered when he touched my arm. He felt human but at the same time not. It was similar feeling to Yuko. Why?

"I am fine. I don't anything is broken. Thank you" I gave him a smile but was that shiver about?

"My name is Kimihiro Watanuki. You name is?" He took out his hand.

"My name is Kobato Fujimoto. Nice to meet you." I took out my hand and I felt a bigger shiver on me. Kamui's eyes squinted; I could feel it was for Watanuki.

"Are you alright?" He looked very worried.

I nodded at him.

"I have to bother this new friendship but Kobato-chan needs to put her things away." Kamui put his body in front of me.

"Well, yes. I am sorry about that. I am sure we will meet again since we live in the same apartment."

I tried to wave goodbye but the boxes were very heavy. I am sure he knew. He seemed to very nice and Kamui was seems not to like him. Kamui and I walked up the stairs. When we got up there we saw the man who dress up like a priest and lived with Subaru.

"Hello you two, it seems that Fuma went to see her." He came closer to Kamui but he Kamui was trying to open the door. It seemed to that they really don't like each other.

"Go away." Kamui had finally opened the door.

"Subaru wanted to know if you want to join us for dinner. He is cooking tonight." He smiled but it felt a bit sinister. I was clinging on Kamui.

"If your there then no. Besides I need to unpack these things." We both went inside the room. I saw that he sighed and I felt that he wasn't bad when we went inside. Kamui is right about the flipping like coin.

"Boy Kamui, your brother. He sure picks the right fruit." Iroyogi-san jumped to Kamui.

"I know what you mean but it seems that he is the only who truly understand Seishiro. Now let's unpack in the spare room."

"How many rooms are there?" I thought there was none.

"There are 2 bedrooms but I like sleeping in living room. It is more comfortable and I can more fluffy pillows here. Sadly Fuma accidently spilled coffee on most of them. Plus I can breakfast easily" Kamui face looked a bit red.

"You like fluffy things?"

Kamui nodded and looked at Iroyogi. Iroyogi looked scared. He sat down and pet Iroyogi's head. Kamui was just stroking his back and forth. Iroyogi-san turned to him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Iroyogi breathed out a bit of fire.

"Sorry but you feel very soft. It feels very fluffy."

I giggled and went to put my stuff away in the room. It was quite bit for an old apartment. The room was light orange and twin beds. There was a closet by the right and a semi big window on the left. I placed the boxes on the twin beds and opened the window. It was dark already. Will I fill my wish? Why did she give me so much time? Was it because that almost going to kindergarten soon in 3 weeks? Why didn't father tell me about Mother? He left me so many answers? Why? I flinched because I heard a door knock.

"May I come in?" I knew that was Kamui's voice.

"Yes." I looked back and saw that it him and Iroyogi and Kamui carrying a glass of orange juice and some cookies.

"You like the room?"

"Very much I do. Kamui-san what can I do? I am thinking of all of these questions and I can't seem to know the right answers. What can I do?"

"Try your best. When you feel down say to yourself that you try your best. I am sure that witch knows why. Things happen for a reason. I heard a man whom I turned into a vampire in Tokyo told me this, "Even if we don't what is ahead, we can still hope for those we care about. After all nothing is life has questions and answers"

"I don't understand." My head was even more puzzled.

"I know, but think about that when you are older. I brought some cookies and orange juice. Tell you what tomorrow we are going to go out and see what people we can heal. Then next week are going to get your things for your first day of school. Don't tell Fuma that you are eating the cookies he made; I'll tell him I took his cookies. Eat them, brush your teeth, and finally get ready to bed so I tuck you in."

"Um… Can I be with you when I sleep in the living room with you after I get ready for bed?"

"Sure. Iroyogi and I will be there. If you need anything please come to me.

**Meanwhile in the ****Hanshin Republic  
**

(ACHOO!) Fuma had given a big sneeze.

"Hey are you alright man? Maybe because it night" A man with a short black hair and woman with beautiful black long hair was alongside with him.

"Yeah Sora. I think Kamui is secretly eating my cookies again. A couple of times I see him trying to sneak a cookie and runs off still eating it. I think it is cute." Fuma had scratched his head.

"The same with me and Arashi but I eat her some of the sweets she made and he chases me. What we would do if we did have them? Haha! I noticed that you are looking younger." Arashi pulled his a stupid smile on his face.

"Thanks to Kamui. I hate to change the subject but has the group Yuko-san trusts, has for pasted here?"

"Yeah. This was the first world looking for the feather. I wish for them safely. And I have given you the price. Please be sure to be safe for when you leave." Arashi had bowed down while still pulling his ear.

"I will. All I know that after I met them after Nihon it seems that something has happened. All I can do is wait and wish them safety. After a few worlds we all met and Seishiro has finally caught up to them. It seems we are all living together."

A magical circle was surrounding Fuma. He waved goodbye.

"That's great man! I hope the best for you all four. Goodbye and thanks for the visiting here and for the bell." Then he disappeared going.

**Now back in the world of Sutekina tsubasa  
**

"So tell me where you are really from?" Kamui began rubbing Iroyogi's head.

"I came from between heaven and the underworld. And stop patting my head!"

"I am not patting, I am rubbing. I have never heard of there. Tell me how long have you been with Kobato-chan?"

"Before she was born. I was with her mother. She is exactly the same as her. If I didn't know I would say she is her. But I cannot. This quest it seems to be like the other quest but this time she has six years. Why? What is going to happen in six years?"

"I don't know but I know we are going to be there for her. It was a real pity that we could not give her a burial. He wanted to be cremated so I wish she could say goodbye to him one last time."

"I agree but this is what he wanted even from the past. I wish I could tell you everything but my memories are so burly. I can't seem to know what it right and wrong. Never mind on that you know what that kid Watanuki is. I can tell you have a person like him before."

"Yeah I have but Seishiro told that-" They both looked at each other.

"Hey Kamui-san I am ready to go to bed." I was in my pajamas. Kamui took out the bed and we went fast asleep.

Iroyogi looked the moon, worrying about weather if I was going to do alright on healing people's wounded hearts.

* * *

**Hope you lliked it!**


End file.
